Bleach: The Romantic Shinigami
by Wardude
Summary: Himura Kenshin is now the Squad Captain of Squad 5 of the Gotei 13! KenshinXBleach cross over. R&R!
1. The New Captain

Bleach: The new captain.

In a garden near a traditional Japanese home, a stream ran through this garden, cherry blossoms filled the air and fish swam through the stream, it was a very peaceful day, but even the peace could not bring peace to the Heart of a certain Shinigami. The man stood on a small bridge that crossed the stream, his long and glistening dark magenta hair flowed with the wind and his blue eyes were filled with doubt, his love had betrayed him, but save his life with her own, all he was left with was an X shaped scar on his left cheek. One was from her former lover, in which he had killed after the man had left Soul Society with several others to one day take on the Seritai, even after many years it did not stop bleeding until he fell in love with the woman of the man he had killed, but she had gave him the other, after she had sacrificed her life to save his. The Man looked up at the sky, his Shinigami robes were black and his Zambaktou at his side, he was the 3 seat of Squad 5 by choice, Himura Kenshin.

A Hell Butter Fly fluttered towards Kenshin. The man reached out a finger and the butter fly landed on it, then flew off. "So, it starts today?

"OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled a tall man with a red bandana as he tried to get passed the crowd, "Damn it out of the way!!" the man finally reached to the front of the crowd, were stood a small boy. "So little Yahiko-chan wanted to see the next squad five captain, eh?"

"Sanoske-teme! I hear he's a big hot shot, the only one that had gotten bankai to accept the captain rank lately, he's known as the Battosai, I just wanted to see him for my own eyes!"

"Eh, I here that he's nothing but a ruthless killer, killed fifteen Shinigami that betrayed the Seritai, and even his own lover, without even the slightest of mercy," said Sanoske as he picked at his earwax.

"Shhhh! Some one's coming!" exclaimed Yahiko, then the whole crowd fell silent and looked at the doors of the testing room open, and a man stepped out, wearing the white robe of a captain and he walked up to the crowd that called themselves Squad 5.

"Konichiwa My name is Himura Kenshin and I'll be your new captain," said Kenshin in an innocent voice, and the whole crowd face planted.


	2. Confidence boost

**K.O.R.N. here, and i'm gald to say i've finally updated this story!!**

**Now to answer some of my reviews:**

**This story will take place during the Arrancar Arc, since I hate the Bout arc, I could possibly done that but the Bouts were just so stupid, talk about a crappy filler... well anyways back to the story!**

**Disclamier: I Don't own Rurouni** **Kenshin or Bleach.**

--

Bleach: The Romantic Shinigami

Chapter 2

Yahiko and Sanoske were sitting at the head table of the congratulations banquet on both sides of Kenshin, they're faces stuck in complete shock. _'There is no way that this guy is the Battosai,' _was the main thought on everyone's mind around the room. Kenshin though sat there completely oblivious to the stares and mutterings and quietly accepted any food offered to him, with a curt bow and a thank you.

"I hear that Momo-chan is still recovering from her ordeal with Aizen-san," said Kenshin in a comforting tone, but his eyes turned demonic and cruel as he stood up, "It's sad to find that our former Taichou was planning on causing death and chaos for the Seritei."

Everyone was now listening, but bowed their heads in shame for what had befallen their squad, they knew none of other squads would trust them fully now. Yahiko and Sanoske now looked up at Kenshin surprised by the change in attitude of they're new Taichou.

"I tell you this: we will not back down from any challenge before us, and we will stop the Blood shed and the Chaos," spoke the Battosai, "it is our duty to stop what our Squad has caused in past mistakes." Everyone now looked at Kenshin with amazement when he spoke his words, and they seemed to have a new joy come from them. Kenshin then sat down and looked at Yahiko. "Can you please get me some more beef stew please?" asked Kenshin, his normal voice back.

"THREE CHEER FOR HIMURA-TAICHOU!" yelled Sanoske as he stood up quickly with a sake bottle in hand, almost everyone in the squad responded, all but a single person in the back.

"Oro?"

--

The whole squad was drunk after the party that followed Kenshin's inauguration speech, all but one person: Saito Hajime. He walkedout of the sleeping barracks and turned to a tree that had a dark hooded fique behind it.

"It looks like squad five has their new Taichou," said Saito, "i've crossed blades with his once, he is a force to be rekoned with."

The hooded figure grinned and spoke, the voice was a mixture of voices of a child, a woman, and a man, "Then he'll be useful in our plans, remeber what our ultimate goal is Hajime-kun."

"I won't forget, Soul Society won't get off it's ass, so we do it for them," said Saito, his eyes were at a squint and a smile that rivaled Ichimaru Gin's. Most people would have thought they were twins if the two men had ever been seen in one place together.

"Good, i must be gone now, i fear i have spent to much time," said the Hooded fiqure before it shunpo'd away.

Saito now walked back to the barracks, silently, careful to not make a sound.

But under the window seal of the Taichou's room, sat Kenshin, his Zanpakuto at his side as he 'slept' with his back to the wall, sitting upright; but this was only a ruse, Kenshin was fully away and had heard the whole conversation, and what he heard made him uneasy.

--

**BWAHAHAHA! CHAPTER 2 IS COMPLETED!!**

**R&R please! :)**

**K.O.R.N. out!**


End file.
